


morning habits

by pastelish



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Kisses, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelish/pseuds/pastelish
Summary: Mateo awoke to the featherlight tracing of swirls on his skin.Or Gabe wakes his boyfriend with kisses.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	morning habits

**Author's Note:**

> Just Gabe and Mateo being soft unprovoked because they deserve it...

Mateo awoke to the featherlight tracing of swirls on his skin. The underside of his forearm where his skin and sleeve met, to be precise.

Once he’d blinked the bleariness out of his eyes, he came face-to-face with Gabe, awake and smiley.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” He kissed his forehead, so light the wizard wasn’t certain it even met. “Still can’t believe you sleep in so late.”

Mateo groaned, flipping on his other side to curl into a ball. “Five more minutes...”

A soft snort sounded behind him before warm hands were creeping their way up and inside his shirt front.

Mateo gasped and burst into a fit of laughter.

“G-Gabe! Nonono— _Stop!_ Gabe..!!” He choked out, turned back, and pushed by shoving his palms against his chest.

It didn’t do much but Gabe relented with a grin, taking both Mateo’s wrists and bringing one of them up to kiss his palm.

Mateo blushed.

Gabe continued his path up and left small, lingering kisses that bloomed warmth along the length of his arm. He took extra care placing them against the skin of his neck and made quicker kisses to his jaw and cheek. Then, he pressed his lips against the corner of his mouth, the longest of all, before he slowly pulled away.

The wizard’s skin was on fire.

Gabe smirked triumphantly at his boyfriend despite the scarlet that burned his own cheeks.

“You awake yet?” he said.

Mateo huffed, amused. “Guess I am now.”

“Good.” Gabe smiled. He cradled the nape of his neck, fingers entwining with the wizard’s growing locks of wavy hair as both leaned forward.

They met, soft and gentle. Pressing warmth into each other’s lips like they had all the time in the world.

Eventually, they separated, flushed and with smiles too wide.

“Wanna get something to eat?” Gabe asked.

Mateo laughed. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
